Children of The Night
by smolus-adorabilis
Summary: Warning: SUPER INDULGENT/ AU AHEAD! After the fall of Discord Luna founded her own colony, but this colony was lost to time after she was banished in the moon. Now with her re-formation, her old student now returns to remind Luna of the Children she left behind. M because possible swearing.
1. Mother Moon

On a crystal stool that glowed like starlight, sat a lavender deer, with bright blue eyes. With short fluffy hair and an equally fluffy tail, she held with her magic a book to read, for the young ones who had come to hear the stories of the first Lunar Citizens.

Deer, half deer, half pony, and ponies alike all sat around her, eagerly awaiting the tails of those who came before. Lavender Heart was her name, a teacher, a lover, a healer and more: today she played the role of historian. Reminding the next generation of their origins.

Lavender cleared her throat and called the little ones to attention.

"Are you ready small ones?" her voice was soft and gentle, and melodic in nature. As most Deer's voices little fillies and colts, and little fawns too, eagerly became quiet, ready to hear the stories of old.

Lavender opened the book, and began:

"Past the Crystal Empire even further north than Mount Everhoof, lies the not so well known Colony of the Night. A colony created by the Great Mother, Luna, who brought our ancestors here after saving them from hunger, poverty and loneliness."

"Just on the other side of Mount Everhoof,hidden under a veil of magic: The Enchanted Forest. When they arrived the ancestors recounted the sheer beauty and majesty the likes of which they had never seen before! Trees of every color glowed gently but somehow never outshine the moon. The tree trunks had gems and crystals sticking out from them and those too glowed softly. "

"Greeting them just beyond the veil were the Deer who guarded the Magic of the Enchanted forest, just creatures were a mystery and ethereal in nature, our ancestors talk of becoming hypnotized from one glance! Yet even they were not the last gift the Great Mother gave."

"Behind the forest, built into the mountain where we now reside today: The Lunar Caves."

"The caves glowed in the gentle light of crystals embedded in the cave walls. All the colors of the rainbow and beyond! And like the forest the enchanted crystals seemed to warm the entire stretch of caves! No corner was too cold nor too hot! For them, this forest, these caves and the deer they met that day were miracles to behold."

"Even as years went by and news of our Mother being banished to the moon our people never stopped being grateful and loving our dear mother. Now, we are more than just ponies, more than deer, we are all one in the Moonlight."

The little fawns, fillies and colts all clapped their hooves as the story finished.

"I hope the great mother returns soon!"

"Oh yes yes! When will the reports come in from the Everfree deer Enchantress Lavender?" one of the fillies asked.

"So lovelings, very soon." she gave them a reassuring smile as their parents come to pick up their children.

As the last fawn left Lavender sighed deeply and went to rest in her next of a bed. Poking her head in soon after was Lavender's twin sister, Forest Lavender. Identical to Lavi in nearly every way Forest sported a longer mane and Pink doe spots rather than a lighter shade of purple like Lavender's.

"Did the report come in? Is there any word on mother?" Lavi asked her sister anxiously. Forest gave her a smile and used her magic to pass a letter to her sister.

"There is word of mother, at long last dear sister" Forest seemed to slump in relief next to her sister who started to cry as she read the letter.

"Do you think she remembers us?"

"I don't know, there may be only one way to find out."

"You mean-"

"Either you or I have to cross the Veil into the world of the Sun, and try and reach our Mother Moon"

Both sisters paused at this. Staying silent for a very long time until Forest spoke up.

"My back hoof hasn't recovered well from my fall last week….So it has to be you"

Lavender's eyes widened and she opened her mouth to protest but Forest cut her off.

"You were her student once, if she is to remember anyone, I hope it would be you"

While Forest had wanted dearly to have been chosen as Luna's pupil, Forest's heart lied with archery and healing where Lavi's was the study of the heart and the Magic of Heart. This is what inevitably lead their Mother Moon to Lavender rather than Forest who'd found her calling in the forest's defense and healers council.

"Go Lavi, go see mother again" Lavender felt her heart swell as she and her sister nuzzled each other tenderly.

"I leave our home in your care then Forest, I leave first thing tomorrow night."


	2. Journey

Climbing through the thick snow of the mountain tops was a difficult journey. Especially when she was so far from any sort of beating hearts. Lavender felt weak, she should have stuck to a path with more ponies and creatures nearby.

She sighed as she finally started hiking downward. Another day and a half of working her way down she finally came to a village, or at least what she thought was one. She watched for a while and removed her journal from her bag.

"Day 7, I've come to a village that seems small but it appears it's the border of Yakyakistan, a place I thought had been shut off from the world for countless moons!"

"But it seems they've opened their borders again, 5, no" she examined closer using her binoculars. "Six ponies are hanging around the Yak's like its no big deal. I'll have to ask Mother about this, maybe we can visit together!" she looked both ways before trotting in place and squealing happily to herself.

With that she used her magic to re-pack her things and continue onward. She may not have a balloon like the ponies do, but she didn't want to make direct contact with too many ponies before seeing her Mother again.

Admittedly though she was thoroughly excited to ride a train. She'd read stories about them, and even seen a few when she went to visit the city of Thicket with her sister years back, but she'd never been in one and she looked so cute!

Finally, after what felt like forever and a day, Lavi finally made it to a place she never thought she'd live to see. The Crystal Empire. Walking through the glimmering streets felt almost like home. It almost reminded her of the crystal caves.

But sadly these crystals felt cold compared to her warm cave and glowing forest. She breathed deep, letting her hood come down and feeling the icy wind in mane. She exhaled and shook herself. No time to be homesick.

She took another moment to feel the ponies around her, letting their heart beats soothe her before she put her hood back up and continued onward.

The train station was more exciting for her then she felt it should have been. She squealed a little and had to hide her face when she got strange looks.

"The Train to Canterlot will be arriving soon! Stay behind the line! Hey you!" Lavi had been on the edge of the platform watching the train approach when she was jostled from her daze.

"Behind the line miss" the conductor came and backed her up.

"Oh, my apologies. I've never been on a train before, it's exciting." she admitted honestly earning her another look.

"You're not from around here are you miss?" the conductor, a stallion with brown fur and black hair asked with a curious smile.

"Mmm No I'm not." she decided to let her hood down. Might as well. There were a LOT of gasps at her appearance. She looked around curiously.

"A...Are you a...Deer?" the conductor was trying to hold back his shock.

"I am, is that so strange?" she looked around more shyly now.

"I er...N-no we just uh...oh look the train!" he covered his butt as the train rolled in.

"H-have a good trip miss ah...it's just not many deer come around here, be sure to visit again!" he waved her off as she got into the train car.

She waved goodbye from her window as the train sped away from the station.

Another day later, as night was falling, Lavender Heart stepped into Canterlot. _What a huge city!_ She thought looking around shamelessly. She got many looks and stares now that her cloak was off but she paid them no mind.

Close, she was so close. So close to seeing the Great Mother, her Mother Moon. She nearly galloped right to the castle doors. Just in time. There she was.

Upon a castle tower raising the moon like a Goddess. Lavender was so moved by the sight she started crying.

"M...Mother!" She galloped to the castle only to be stopped by the guards.

"Sorry Ma'am visiting hours are over." They stated.

"You don't understand I need to see her!" she begged desperately.

"I'm sorry, you'll have to wait-hey!" she'd used a spell to teleport passed them and broke out into a sprint, pumping all four of her legs as fast as she could.

"Mother?" she called, her voice echoing. "Mother? Mother Moon?" she kept calling and calling until finally SMACK!

One of the guards rammed her and threw her into a pillar. She could feel herself falling unconscious. The darkness closing in wasn't scary to her, for her, or her kind the darkness was a warm hug that kept them safe. Just before letting the darkness take her, she could have sworn she heard her mother's voice.

Luna descended looking cross.

"What's happened here, where is the i- intru….der…." The princess felt herself go numb. Around her the world seemed to slip away, the only thing she could see was the little Deer in front of her. The only thing that broke her from her trance was one of the guards starting to heal her off.

"DON'T TOUCH HER!" the royal Canterlot voice echoed so harshly a crack appeared in one of the pillars. Every guard looked terrified. Luna blushed and quickly corrected herself.  
"I uh, sh-she is my guest! H-how dare you treat her this way um maids! Take her to my chamber! I will see to her there!" she quickly covered her butt.

"Forgive us, we had no idea!"

"Y-you are forgiven, I-I didn't expect her this early and I forgot to warn anyone that she would be coming! Yes, s-so please leave this to me and um...Do not inform Celestia just yet of this, I-I must tell her myself!" she commanded as she stumbled over herself following the maids.

 _ **How in Equestria is she still alive!?**_


End file.
